


Light in the Dark

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Divorce, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hair Pulling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Hermione at what feels like a low point reunites with someone who spent years pushing her buttons, only now she wants him to.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Light in the Dark

  
”Even the darkest night will end, and the sun will rise.” Les Miserables

Hermione Jean Granger was twenty-six years old now, well now she was a former unspeakable. Though, the truly unspeakable thing in the wizarding world was that she was divorced. It wasn’t what she had planned on when Ron and herself had married right out of school at nineteen. Her having gone back for her eighth year and him being in the Auror training. 

They were not unlike his parents in that matter or even most of their generation, but they weren’t everyone else. Ron had been the type to settle for things; he decided on becoming an Auror because it was a way to avoid taking potions once again. Every detail of Hermione’s life was planned out sharply; nothing was truly left to chance, at least not after the war.

They kept trying to make it work, first trying to have a child, which they never should have. Then they tried something far more logical, couple’s therapy, but that actually wasn't worth anything. Half the time Ron didn't show up - and the rest, he simply stared at the wall. Six years of fighting, a year of trying to mend things back together and they were filing for divorce. 

Hermione still remembered the howler, Molly Weasley, sent her. The woman who claimed for over a decade that she was family called her things that she could not even think about without wanting to scream or bang her fists into the wall. Instead, she simply reached for her vine wood wand and shot it out of the air, causing it to rain red paper. 

Hermione needed to push such thoughts out of her mind; she was here to drown her sorrows in her fire whiskey, not think about what Molly freaking Weasley said to her. Without thought, she traced her finger on the gritty, dirty bar, sticky with Merlin only knew what. Sometimes Hermione wondered why she wanted to be at a place such as this, but the truth was at somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron people would stare at her like she was some sort of freak of nature.

People didn't get divorced in the wizarding world; they just didn't. The only reason they did was either abuse or infidelity. Surely someone like the great Ronald Billus Weasley member of the golden trio would not abuse his wife, so it meant either Hermione was a cheating whore or didn't put out enough. Surely it couldn't be that Ron was the cheating one, for no fault to Hermione, no that could not be. At the sheer thought of the stupidity, she wanted to roll her eyes.

Let them talk, let them think what they wanted to, it was their marriage that failed, not the strangers that were judging her. Hermione took a sip of her fire whiskey, feeling the tangy harsh burn in her throat. With the way she was dressed, Hermione should feel beautiful, a little black dress that for her interview, she wore a suit jacket over it which was now hanging on the back of her chair. 

All it did now was remind her of the fact she stuck out like a sore thumb. People were staring even in a place like this, and it wasn't because of her dress. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts, now was the time to try to forget - once they called her the brightest witch of her age, and now they simply called her Ron Weasley’s ex-wife.

A man sat next to her dressed in black head to for just like her. He too order a fire whiskey. His long black hair brushed his collar, his skin as pale as a white sheet. His fingers reminded her of spiders; his voice though was deep and smooth when he ordered his drink, it very quickly sent her mind tumbling like Alice down the rabbit hole. 

”Severus Snape?”

”Yes?” He said, seeming not to remember her.

”I don't know if you remember, it's been a few years, since the...”

”War? You can just say it you know, at least to me. I am not some sentimental fool like some people.” Lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath Severus said to her, ”Of course I do, how could I not forget my most intelligent and yet  _ insufferable _ student in all of my years of teaching?”

”I shouldn't have said that,” Hermione muttered. ”I don't even know why I said that. Merlin, how have you been?”

”Honestly, Mrs. Weasley, do you want to have small talk with your most despised Professor?” 

”It’s Ms. Granger once again or better yet, Hermione, and no you weren't my most despised professor; Snape, that title goes to Umbridge,” she laughed. ”The pink toad made you look tolerable all things considered.” 

”Nice to know I was better than the worst Professor Hogwarts have ever known,” he remarked. ”Am I better or worse than Barty Crouch Jr? Actually, don't answer, I would rather not know. What happened to your marriage to Mr. Weasley?”

”How have you been, Severus?” His first name felt quite odd on Hermione’s tongue, but she actually liked the sound of it. ”Truly? I haven't seen you in almost a decade. And I would rather not talk about my marriage if you don’t mind.”

”That is by choice, I have been around. You?”

”Unspeakable for a while and now unemployed.”

Severus took a long pull of his fire whiskey and then crossed one leg over the other balancing on his bar stool. ”I am the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, a position you are supposed to hold until either your death or inability to do the job. So aren't we a pair Ms. Granger.”

”You could have stayed, you know,” Hermione’s fingers brushed against the back of his hand. It was cold but smooth and sent little shocks across her skin. ”No one blamed you for what happened. We understood quite clearly it wasn't your fault, and you could have stayed.”

”I never wanted to be a professor, let alone the headmaster. For once in all of my life, I am free to do as I please.” He raised an eyebrow, ”Surely, you as the former Mrs. Weasley can understand that?”

”I don't, women in the wizarding world who have divorced are treated like lepers,” Hermione ordered another drink before finishing the small bit on the one in front of her. “Though I thought you would understand that.”

”Why are you here, Granger?” 

”Same as you.”

“I doubt that,” Severus insisted. ”Or maybe I am wrong, and it may be the case.”

”Why do you come here, Severus?” She asked.

”Same reason everyone else does, Granger.” he snapped, taking a sip of his drink. ”Or do I have to spell it out for you. The same reason most people are here.”

Hermione felt her face heat up; she knew her ears were likely a rather bright shade of red. It was strange to think of someone like Snape that way, but he was a man, wasn't he? Like any other. He had lived a rather mundane life since the war at least in comparison from during it. Last she heard he was running a potion’s shop. Did he like that? Working alone, rarely dealing with people and if he had to for only a few moments. Severus Snape was surely not becoming rich off of selling potions, but it had seemed to do him some good when she truly looked over him.

Long clean black hair, skin while pale it not longer had the sickly pallor it had during the years he had taught her. He wore a black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Severus, when he tried, was attractive in his own way though it was far more about what he said than how he looked. He seemed alluring in a way because he neither saw her as the poor forsaken wife of Ronald Weasley or the trollop who had ruined her marriage. 

It was nice to be seen as simply a person. Even if said man wasn't the type to praise anyone about anything, he was still Severus Snape after all, with all the pitfalls that came with that. He was here to find someone to go home with - to forget just for a night. Neither was asking for a lifetime or any declaration of love. 

Leaning into him, brushing his hair out of the way, Hermione whispered into his ear and whispered, ”You wanted to find some pretty little thing to take home, is that it? That is exactly what I want, as well.”

”Are you sure you want that, Ms. Granger? You want your dirty old professor to fuck you?” Pulling away from her, Severus harshly but softly so that only she could hear. ”What would your friends think? What would they say? I am not someone to toy with you, witch.”

”You think I care what people think of me?” Hermione snapped,” Because I don't. The wizarding world sees me only with scorn. I don't have any reason to care, anymore, what the bloody stupid bigotted old ignorant witches and wizards think of me. I like your annoying arse. I don't know if I want anything more than a night, but you know what? Sometimes that is perfectly damn fine.”

Hermione expected him to laugh, to scowl or maybe even mock her as he had done for six years. 

”Your place or mine?” He muttered, taking another sip of his drink and stared down the front of her dress. 

”Yours.” 

********************

Together they sidelong Aparated outside of Severus’s home, the place was rather depressing. Chipped paint on the house, crumbling stone steps, a leaning and twisted chain link fence, and an overgrown yard full of weeds. Clearly, this home wasn't something that Severus took pride in, at least on the outside.

Hermione balanced on her far too high heels as they climbed up the steps after Severus. He unlocked the heavy oak door with a simple  _ Alohomora _ . He didn't say anything else as he walked into the house. Inside was very different from outside. It was clean, well taken care of things we're clearly old, but in the same way, Hogwarts itself felt it could last a long time. 

Severus was stripping off of his suit jacket and toeing off his shoes. Hermione sighed and followed suit. They reached for each other; it sent shivers up Hermione’s spine. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Severus asked. 

”Yes, I do.” Rocking up on her toes, finding a courage that was rather odd for her, Hermione kissed him, and much to her thrill, he kissed her back. His long fingers went to the zipper of her dress, undoing it with practice and ease. Hers went to the buttons of his shirt, so many silly tiny buttons. 

”Why do you have so many stupid buttons?” She pulled away from hissing. 

”Better to annoy you with.” Severus said, pulling away from her, starting to walk towards his bedroom, at least that is what Hermione assumed. Hand resting on the wooden railing of the stairs, ”Aren’t you coming?”

”Aren’t you a charmer?” 

”If you're interested in my charming personality it might be best you find someone else.”

”Your personality isn't what I am interested in.” Hermione snapped and followed him up the stairs. The well-worn carpet under her bare feet. She was enjoying this for whatever reason Hermione was. The ability of the man ahead of her to take it as good as he dished it out. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make her react, and it intrigued her. A small part of Hermione hoped it wasn't just a one night stand; she tried to shove that feeling down and bury it. 

Severus Snape clearly wasn't interested in anything else, no matter what Hermione might actually want it and that was okay, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Reaching the top of the stairs, Hermione followed the man into his bedroom. Like the rest of the house, this room felt old, well used even, but still beautiful. The dark headboard, the plush rug under her feet, and the soft-looking navy blue blankets. 

Hermione stepped out of her dress, letting it bit the floor. 

”Merlin, your beautiful,” he muttered. 

”You’re not so bad yourself.” He wasn't so bad, actually, long limbs, lean frame, but hardened muscles under his pale sheets skin—hard cock tenting in his trousers. She reached for his belt undoing it, pulling down his trousers, and then finally wrapping her fingers around his hardness. 

Severus found himself hissing at the feeling of her hands around him. Hermione felt his hand tangling into her curls, shoving her down rather harshly to her knees. ”I know a better use for that pretty snarky mouth.” 

”And what would that be?” She asked, though Hermione already knew the answer. ”What would you like to with my mouth?” Biting her bottom lip and then reaching out with her hand for him and then taking his cock into her mouth. 

”Exactly, just like that, you sweet witch,” he moaned. ”Merlin.”

She pulled off of him, ”that’s not my name. Say my name if you're going to say any name.”

”Come then. Surely there are better things that we could do. I want to enjoy every single part of you that I can.” Severus pulled Hermione up and sat her on his bed. He undid the front clasp on her bra, shoving it off her shoulders and setting it aside. Long cold fingers hooked around her panties, tugging them down her legs, and throwing them on the floor. 

Hermione couldn't say anything it felt sparks under Severus’s touch. She wanted him, wanted him inside of her, even with the fact that he felt like he was switching hot and cold—firm, controlling even, and then back to downright bloody nervous. 

She looked at him, sitting next to her. Hermione stared into his black as raven’s wing eyes. She kissed him, pushing him down onto the bed, causing the man to lay back onto the pillows. She took hold of him, and sunk down onto his cock, hissing at the feeling, the fullness. Hermione used him in a way seeking out her own pleasure, grabbing onto his shoulders. Severus kissed her, grabbing onto her hips, and then flipped them over hooking Hermione’s legs around his hips. 

This is what she wanted, and this is what she had missed with her ex-husband. This is what she craved the same some craved sweet nothings. Some people wanted that pretty little relationship tied up in a nice little bow. Hermione wanted someone to take control, but they surely had to work for it. 

They sought their release chasing it and finding it. His hand holding Hermione’s chin tightly, Severus cried out something that she could not hear. Maybe her own cries, or it might have been because he didn't want Hermione to hear. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, not worrying about the morning that would come. 

***********************

Hermione woke up to the sight of Severus Snape, staring at her. His black eyes filled with a sort of melancholy, that she was sure was in her own. 

”We are a pair, aren't we?” He said to her rather ruefully. ”An interesting pair.”

”We could be more. You know that, right? You could ask me to stay for breakfast; then maybe I could invite you out to dinner, Severus. We could take it one day at a time.” Hermione said softly, ”We could bring a little light to each other’s lives. It doesn't have to be forever; it doesn't have to be some sort of commitment. It can be just whatever we want it to be.”

”I think I would like that. Would you like breakfast?”

”Yes, I would love that,” Hermione said with a smile. It might last forever, or they might not be together next week. Whatever it was, they could only live in the moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
